Twisted Fate, Shattered State (Being Rewritten)
by SneakyDevil
Summary: Amnesia, such a small word for something so life changing. Death, it isn't all it is cracked up to be. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. I guess I was just lucky. Look for uploads from Colt Eto for the story.
1. REWRITE

TL:DR I'm an awful person, making series uploaded under the Alias Colt Eto, what region should colt(pkm world) be from? Also, submit OCs? (Need Beta too!)

I lament to tell you guys that this is the temp end of Twisted Fate, Shattered State... Technically it is just on a long term hiatus that will be uploaded at a far later date under the Alias "Colt Eto"

See when I began writing this it came as a burst of inspiration from me playing pokemon for the first time in like...6 years? 7 Years? Yeah so I had a nostalgia truck hit me.

once that wore off I realized that I gave ZERO backstory to the colts, the world , and why everything the way it was

Yeah, so the story ended up making perfect sense to me but to everyone else it became a "maybe he will explain it later but I confused now"

My talents as an author/writer are subpar and I realized that there was no way I was gunna be able to tell the story of the Colt Brothers, the backstory to the world, AND the pokemon at the same time without it seeming like an info dump(and I freakin hate those kinda stories)

If you guys have any ideas for me/OCs send me a PM while I write it all out I will be happy to see if I can fit them in

If you want more info on the story/backround PM me and I wil happily fill you in

-With Regards

Sneaky D


	2. Chapter 1

Warning! While this Story will be rated T, this chapter will be rated M, you see? M. Why? Violence( Just wanna be on the safe side since this probly goes way past T rating)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I own myself, Dramatization is in this story so take nuthin srsly, yah hear? Fyi, Unova will not be making an appearance but things from it will be used(maybe), sgreman get the reborn credits

A/n: 7 rewrites, 2 weeks, and scrapping the entire thing twice and this is what came out. Edit: 9 rewrites and 3 weeks now. Also, Story Challenge at bottom. Double Edit: Reviews, gotta love em. Pointed out some things I missed. Also..Grammar FIX oh and more story added

^v^v^v^v^v

_Chapter 1: Because, Pilot._

You want to hear a story? Really? Okay, I know one you haven't heard yet. This is a story about a human, more specifically a human not from this world. He was about...hrmmm...18 years old? Yeah, he was 18 years old. See this human was known for his luck, pure luck mind you, so seemingly impossible things happened around him often, both good and bad, because when it comes down to it, luck is impartial, just like he was...usually.

Now you must be thinking, "A human on another world? So there are more worlds with Humans on them?", well...maybe, but in this case? No, he was from a parallel universe, one without Pokemon as reality but close enough for some humans to dream of them and call it their own idea when they market it as merchandise. That is right, there are no actual Pokemon there but pretty much everyone has heard of them in some shape or form which brings me to how this all happened.

Dark times were brewing and He knew the Chosen One wouldn't be able to do it alone...

You see, a very long time ago on a dark and stormy day like this it all began...

^v^v^v^v^v

_Colt Eto_

_August 5th, 2012_

_A Thesis(don't forget to think of a good title later!)_

^v^v^v^v^v  
The damned thing just kept blinking, I had been trying to write a mock thesis for one of my professors because she said she would help me improve but so far I have spent 4 hours with this nearly blank page open doing everything _but_ writing. I realized that it was going to be another long night of nothing productive if I didn't start writing _something_. My eyes darted down to the clock again as I grew restless once more, 4:32 AM, I did a double take at the time, there was no way I stayed up this early...right?

I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my eyes with my fists, I didn't have class till two in the afternoon so I could go for maybe another hour or two before I _really _had to turn in. I knew that if I didn't start writing something I would never be able improve , so I opened up another doc and just started typing.

^v^v^v^v^v

_My name is Colt eto_  
_I am 6' 2" and I am only 173 pounds. Which makes me tall, and fit and lean. I don't work out enough to become one of those lumbering giants that look like could snap you in half but the docs and my family always said I had that potential to be. I always prefered agility and silence over brute force but don't get me wrong, I got one helluva punch( or so I have been told)_

_I am very good at speed bursts, can't long distance run for shit but sprinting? I was one of the fastest kids in my school of 3k when it came to speed burst._

_Since I am on the topic of fightin AND SUCH AH SHIT CAPS LOCK IS STUCK okay got it fixed...shit the backspace aign't workin and im not trying to highlight it with the bloody trackpad so w/e it stays_

_Ahem, as I was saying, I have a high endurance( probly from 12 years of getting the shit kicked out of me on a daily basis by my peers) which has also left me with quite the collection of scars_

_I got one running diagonally to the left going across my left eye, eye has healed mostly but the iris has turned blood red along with the pupil( doesn't affect my ability to see though) docs are stumped but I think it makes me look awesome_

_i have 5 parallel ropey scars running down my right calf from when a bike gear was used to tear my leg open, its been 6 years and that scar hasn't gone away one bit_

_Alas my hands are so cut up it isnt even funny, last i checked i had over 40 scars of varying shapes and sizes marring my hands_

_theres the 6 inch long scar that runs down my left arm when someone tried to use a knife one time, don't remember much how that happened just lots of blood_

_i have 4 gunshot scars, one in my foot(my fault) one in my right shoulder just before the joint right next to the armpit, another went through my left wrist(that shit never healed right no matter what the docs say) and a graze on my right abdomen_

_i got a coupla burn scars on my thumb, palm and a few of my fingers from when i hada dumb idea to mess with things that explode or catch fire_

_Hrmmm what else...Oh! I am currently wearing a plain grey wifebeater, camo cargo shorts and a black zip-up hoodie with an extended rim like from the game Assassin's creed(cause I think it adds to the intimidation)_

_Never really liked wearing socks or shoes, make me too loud or makes my feet meel cramped_

_I got the nickname "SneakyDevil" because I am dead fucking silent when I move 'round n' I take much pleasure in scare the shit out of people by sneaking up on them(almost gave someone a heart attack one time) all in good fun of course_

^v^v^v^v^v

I sighed and stopped writing, scrolled up to the top and read what I had typed, and was extremely disappointed with what I saw. I mean shit, I wanted to punch myself for even thinking that it was a good idea to write that.

'_Okay, this is getting me nowhere, terrible grammar, and makes me sound like an egotistical snob or something bad... Guh so late can't think straight..'_, letting out another heavy sigh and just deleted the whole Document before just shutting down the PC.

I started to stretch myself out before checking if everything was where it should be. It all was, it wasn't like I just expected one of my guns or blades to just get up and walk out, it is really easy to hide just two guns and a knife in a room. '_Heh,' _ I thought, ' _it is nice that Spence and I could rent out an apartment instead of being stuck in the dorms, now I can soothe my paranoia without too much repercussions.' _I checked everything again, something felt off. A knot in my stomach was forming like I knew something was going to happen before it did, but... everything was fine.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", while I waited for my heart to restart, my brain supplied the answer I was looking for, Spence brought home a girl and I didn't even notice, until now. That was the most likely occurrence so I just assumed they were having sex to bring about a scream like that. _That _idea was shattered by what came next.

"SHIT!"

_PopPopPopPopPopPopPop_

_PopPopPopPopPopPopPopPop_

I knew that sound, it was a G18, and the shots meant I wouldn't be hearing from them anymore. I quickly grabbed my G38 from under my pillow, cocked it to make sure there was a round in the chamber and rushed to the door. Taking a another quick breath to steady myself I threw the door open with my left hand. It was one of those times where I was glad my door opened out.

Time slowed as the adrenaline hit my system like a freight train, whatever I was expecting beyond my door did not match what I saw. Blood and brains splattered the wall to my left now forever stained with my former roommate's matter, and his body was now crumpled under the stain where the floor met wall, a pool of thick liquid making its presence known on the floor.

His bed faired no better, what was once a simple green and white was now turning crimson with the girl's vital fluids pouring out, it was dark enough that I couldn't see her face but I could smell the tang of iron in the air.

"_Gory, Gory What a Helluva way to Die..."_

I finally turned my attention to the killer, clad in black and carrying an empty backpack. He held the pistol in his right hand, his left reaching for another clip. Shock plastered his face, the black cliche ski mask hiding nearly his entire, but his eyes told me everything. They were green, wide and _scared_, full of knowing that his fate was sealed when he assumed that I would be sleeping or unarmed.

Reality kicked back in as time speed up once more, the door now completely open I fired with four shots from my own sidearm, three hitting him in the chest and the fourth going wide into the hallway. Going down with a thud, magazine and gun still both in his death grip.

_Thud_  
_Thud_  
_Thud_  
_Thud_  
_Thud_  
_Thud_  
_Thud_  
_Thud_

My footsteps sounded like sledgehammers as I walked over to the still warm body of my life's murderer. His eyes moving to me as I stood next to his head. I shook my head and sighed.

"I am sorry, really. My aim is a tad rusty right now, but don't worry, mercy is free." I lifted my gun and shot him right between the eyes, silencing his pain and the guilt that was beginning to form inside me. Sure, I have had a gun pulled on me a few times, came with the job, but I never had to actually shot someone before, 'specially not kill them. '_But what was I suppose to do?' _, I thought,' _He shot my friend, broke into my home, was going to try and kill me...so why do I feel so bad about it?'_

I stumbled towards the hallway leading to the stairwell, not even noticing that the door was not forced and that a newly forged key was in the lock. Tears openly flowing down my face, blood flecks all over me, my feet leaving their mark on the floors with red paint. I slid down the wall right outside my apartment, my gun having been dropped en route, hands wrapped around my knees, pulling them closer to me, wishing for a it to have all been just a bad dream. I knew it wasn't though, I just knew my life was over.

People began to flood the hallway to find me covered in red and more of it seeping out from the room. One cried, One laughed, Another stayed silent, the rest asking me what happened, what the shots were. I couldn't take it. I started shaking and they never gave me room. Then the cops stormed up the stairwell, not even asking questions they pushed everyone out of the way and handcuffed me, forcing me down the stairs. I didn't resist, not even when I saw the smirk on Scabe's face.

"Get in there, asshole." one of the officers said as he shoved me into the back of the squad car. They didn't talk to me the rest of the ride, or if they did I wasn't listening. I couldn't get the ringing out of my ears or the knot out of my gut. '_Why is it still there? How could this possibly get any worse then it is already?' _

BANG!

I got my answer in the form of the late officer's brain and blood splattering the plastic behind his head. His partner made a lunge for the wheel managing to steady the car out. My eyes caught something outside to the left so I turned my head to get a better look at it, immediately I wish I hadn't, it was a cement truck flying a the car. I had time to blink before it slammed into us and everything went black.

"_Gory ,Gory, What a Helluva way to Die..."_

^v^v^v^v^v

I shot up gasping for breath, hoping that it was really but a dream. it wasn't, I could only see darkness, I could not draw breath and my heart no longer beat. I was dead or as close to it as I had ever gotten. I didn't question how I was able to walk on the darkness, I just did. '_Mannnn, If I knew there was something after death I would have soooo payed more attention to religion.' _, I whined internally as I continued to walk in this darkness, letting instinct steer since I had nothing better to do.

I kept roaming this darkness until I heard a voice in my head say "_Stay still, It is hard enough to find you souls when you don't move!" _Not expecting _that _I froze, stupidly searching for the soundless origin of the voice. No luck, that is until I caught a glint of gold moving in my direction, suspicions mounting.

Everything was confirmed when a enormous snake-like creature reared up in front of me, black and grey with gold spikes coming from its sides and a wicked golden mask on its face, what the creature in front of me was hit harder then a freight train. I was standing in front of... "Holy..Fuck..It's..It's Giratina..", I tried and succeeded in scrapping enough decency together to bow and formally greet the Death Goddess, "It is a pleasure to meet you Giratina, though one could wish for more favorable circumstance and," I looked down at what I was wearing, same clothes but without tear or blood on them though," possibly a bit better dressed..."

The look on her face was priceless, like someone had struck her with a Gyarados-Size Dragon Rage. "_You aren't going to curse at me? Beg for your life? Not even cower in Fear? Why must Humans be so odd."_

I now have the ability to brag that I shocked a god into silence, a fact that I was extremely proud of, however long that lasted though now depends on my unmeasurable luck and all the natural charm I could pull off. "Well, You didn't kill me so cursing you would achieve nothing, I know I am dead so there is no point in begging, and cowering never got anyone anywhere so that is pointless to do. Though I will say if you were going for the whole intimidation thing, you nailed it..."

"_Oh My, polite, smart and complements? I don't think I will reap you just yet. Here, how about this? You get to ask three questions about anything and I will answer them, but I get to ask you three question that you must answer truthfully."_ I narrowed my eyes, picking up on the precise wording she used, what could she possibly need an answer too that a Mortal knew and she did not? '_This is way too suspicious but the chance to sate my curiosity is not something to laugh at, but...something is off, I just know it.'_

"Alright then, that may be one of the fairest deals I have offered in a very long time," I paused and took a deep non-existent breath to calm myself, it didn't help as I spewed forth questions,"Okay, What am I and why am I here? I was under the impression only Pokemon met you when they died, maybe, but never Humans. Does that make me not Human? Because that would be odd since there are no Pokemon on my world. Speaking of that how did I even travel across dimensions when I died? That should be impossible to do once someone is dead right? Do you have that power? Is Arceus coming? Am I going to meet Mew? Is there blood on me? If your here to reap me how does that work? Why would you reap Human, Humans in another dimension? What are your powers? Are you friends with Darkrai? Can you teach me to Shadow Walk? What gender is Dialga and Palkia? What's the world like in your dimension? How big is this place? Is this a figment of imagination? Am I really dead?", I looked back up at Giratina when I paused in my rambling questions only to see another look of confusion plastered on her face.

"_Uh, what? I did not catch...well any of that. At all."_ She said as she brought her head down to eye level with me, "I don't think you are really Human." Narrowing her massive( well to me at least) eyes at me she then opened her mouth and begin to charge energy between the two gold spikes like it was some sorta tuning fork. "_Though the easiest way to find out would be to just reap you now."_

"Eeep.", I attempted to scramble away which didn't really work, 'cause ya' know. I'm in a freaking _void._So I naturally did the exact opposite of what any sensible person would do in this situation, instead of curling into a ball and freaking out I stood there, with my mind on overdrive attempting to predict the attack and when I should attempt to dodge.

That is until I my face was used as a brake for a flying pink furball. "_Tina! Don't hurt him! He's _Mine!", Correction: _adorable_, soft pink Goddess. "_Aww, thank you. I like you too."_

"Soh ew. Ash comforfle dis is, an ou... dach orself rom i face?", it came out muffled because I was speaking with a certain someone covering my mouth with her small body, someone who just giggled in response and clung to it harder(if that was even possible)

"_Nope! I am staying right here! Tina being a Big Meanie and has a Hyper Beam pointed right at you!"_

"_Mew! He is not what you think he is. He is dangerous! He has to be reaped!", _sending another glare in my direction, She contemplated just firing it now and hoping for the best results(I was later informed by Mew of that). Which would be Mew unhurt and me reaped. Yeah, not good.

If Mew hadn't been covering my face I would have seen the darkness of the Void turn a bright but dull white as the God Pokemon approached to save the day( or my soul...thing at least)

"_**Giratina, your service is not required here. You may return to your other duties, for I have brought this mortal here for my own purposes."**_

"_As you command Lord Arceus, but be warned, that Human is not what he seems."_

Thankfully Mew let go of my head by now and had taken up to orbiting me, so I was happy to see Giratina dissipate her Hyper Beam and fade away, but not before sending one last I-will-murder-you-so-bad-you-will-wish-you-never-existed glares.

I gulped and quickly turned my attention back the enormous white and gold stag towering above me. '_Okay, Now I am _so _underdressed it is not even a laughing matter', _I let out a snort, '_Okay, maybe it is.'_

"_**Human, You have died and I have chosen you for your knowledge on Pokemon to assist my Chosen One in saving the world as part of his team." **_Arceus said it like a fact, no choice on my part, it helped that he was maybe five to ten times my size, a "God", and that he stood as still as a statue, his eyes never leaving me.

"_Yeah! It will be fun, I get to rebirth you as a Pokemon and you get to do all sorts of fun stuff!" _chirped Mew as she continued to orbit me, now spinning upside down.

"Really?", my eyes lit up and a smile crossed my face, "How much fun? Because if it isn't super fun I would rather just be put to rest." _That _comment made Mew stop her orbiting and hover directly in front of me, eye to eye.

"_Reallllyyy? You aren't just saying that? Because I know soooo many games and great candies I can share with you!"_

At this point I was practically vibrating from excitement, so much so that I just reached out and gave Mew a hug, squealing. Completely destroyed the seriou vibe I was going for but I didn't care anymore, candy, games, and lots of fun were being offered to me. I didn't even care that I had died, because this was just so awesome.

Mew, being the psychic that she is, read my mind and squealed with me, because now she had someone she could play and have tons of fun with. I let go and begin to rub my hands together in front of me like some evil genius, "Go on Mew, you have no idea how long I have waited for something like this..."

"_Well, First we could..."_  
^v^v^v^v^v  
**Arceus POV**

"_**Human, You have died and I have chosen you for your knowledge on Pokemon to assist my Chosen One in saving the world as part of his team." **_The mortal had no choice in this, he commanded it. By the simple act of bringing him here to this space he assured that the mortal would turn into the Pokemon most fitting to his personality, whether it went slowly or immediately was up to him. By simple existing he would slowly and most likely painfully turn into his destined Pokemon form, or I could turn him into a egg and he would painlessly hatch as that Pokemon.

"_**It is a Great Honor to meet me, let alone be given this gift of Rebirth. Many others have had this gift as well, you may meet them on your travels. You have the highest honor of traveling with The Chosen One and being able to save to world from destruction."**_

"_**You, unlike the others, will be transformed into the one Pokemon that most suits your personality. This will give you far quick adaptation to your new form allowing you to assist my Chosen One far faster then had we just Reborn you."**_ I will have to take precautions, change his personality to something much more agreeable to me. First I had to know his name.

I finally returned my attention to the Mortal expecting him to be in awe of me, instead he had his back turned to me and was conversing with Mew. "_**MORTAL, FACE ME OR FACE MY WRATH." **_

He jumped in shock and immediately turned around and his reply stopped anymore my heart for a moment, "What Arcy? Can it wait? Mew was just telling me how much fun and candy we will have with this one game of her's."

No nononono this was not happening. He couldn't be a Mew. This had to be a dream, one Mew was already too much but..two? Quickly I composed myself and continued with my line of Questions. "_**Mortal. what is your name? What was your current team?"**_

He looked surprised, like I should have already known such things, "My name is Colt Eto, and my current team is a Gardevoir, a Breloom, a Glalie, and a Sableye..well that is in my game at least. I have no Pokemon in reality because Pokemon don't exist where I am from. Arcy, Should you know this already? Being a _God _and all?"

'_Another world? Could I have taken the Colt Eto from another world where Pokemon were just a fantasy?' _That was the least of my worries though, it was still Colt and he was still turning into a Mew.

_**" I searched for someone with knowledge of Pokemon on the level of a Master. How could **_**you _be picked for that? You aren't even from this world if what you say is true."_**

"Hey Now!" , he placed his left hand on his hip and pointed he right hand at me accusingly, " Give this nerd some credit. I have been studying the Platinum Pokedex guide every night for the past month! Mostly to see what would make the 'Perfect Team' and what I would have to breed with who, know what moves, with what items and stats. Its not like I intended for this to happen!"

There was something else he was not telling me, for I could see it in his eye. Colt was not lying but he was not telling me the truth.

_**"That is it you are not telling me Mortal? How could this...guide of yours possibly make you on level with a Pokemon Master?"**_**  
**I certainly did not expect any answer like his though.

"Well, its a comprehensive breakdown of every Pokemon that exists, including Legendaries. What I couldn't get from the guide I used Bulbapedia for which has even more information on every Pokemon, like gender differences, personalities, environments, eating habits and such. In fact it has so much information I have come to a conclusion." He stated with his arms crossed in front of him, becoming more confident and arrogant by the minute.

_**"That would be?"**_ This Mortal, Colt, was starting to infuriate me. HE SHOULD BE IN AWE OF MY POWER! Yet he stands there like I am nothing!

"You. Are. A. False. God." That statement did it. I felt rage cloud my vision.

There was only one way to stop this. I had to do it.

Before Mew could stop me, I let out an enormous roar knocking both of them out and sent them back to wherever they were before. There was so much to be done to ensure my absolute rule..

^v^v^v^v^v

My head rang, vision doubled, and blood was dripping down my face as I came back to Reality. I lay on the ceiling of the squad car now. Slowly I searched for a way out, I was in luck, one of the back doors had broken off, seeing no other option I tried to crawl over but when I went to move my legs I realized that they weren't even numb, they just weren't...there. They lie broken behind me but I couldn't feel them at all. I shook my head, not willing to admit what I already knew, and tried harder to move towards my chance at life.

The chain holding my cuffs together had broken, allowing me the use of my arms but it almost didn't help. Every inch forward was agonizingly painful in ways one could have never imagined, glass and metal made their way into my body as I pulled myself to freedom. Gritting my teeth and grunting as I pulled myself over the rim of where the car door would be I mentally celebrated for I no longer had the energy to do anything but to keep crawling forward. The celebration was cut short as a sickening crack came from my right wrist as a large solid boot stamped on it. Then before I could even react another came down on my left, along with another snap. The pain blocked out nearly all thought. Thankfully it was not long lived, as color began to drain from my sight, I struggled, my instincts screaming to be anywhere but where I was. I was trapped, my legs paralyzed, my wrists broken, and countless shards of debri had made their home in my body.

Throwing up blood, unable to even see it as it coated the pavement in front of me and glistened in the fire from the wreck, I refused to die now, not here, not like this. I looked up to try and achieve better sight of my new jailor, another black clad man with a ski mask, his eyes were blue and brown, one of each, the glint in them showed nothing but malicious intent for me. For I knew him, I knew what this was all about, I knew what was about to happen for I had seen it all once before.

His mouth pulled into a smirk, "I am sorry, really. My aim is a tad rusty right now, but don't worry, mercy is free."

"_Gory ,Gory, What a Helluva way to Die..."_

**^v^v^v^v^v**

**End of Pilot**

**R&R Please.**

A/N: Okay, I wasn't going to put a note here but I gotta say, the only way I could write was by putting myself in the OC's shoes. Yeah, I almost threw up irl once I got to the end. I don't think I will be writing anything this graphic again anytime soon...

Challenge: Okay, its not so much of a challenge as a "Hey we need more of this" request because honestly? I am tired of Ash x Misty, Gary, May, Dawn, or a Unova story, or a "this is a super original trainer story that is exactly the same as all the other ones" or PMD

No Sex, no crackfic Plz

Ashchu ( i.e. A Different Kind of Soulmate)

Mew stories (i.e. Child of Mew/ New species, sorry those were the best ones I know of..)

Anything with Latias, Ditto, or Lucario/Rilou (i.e. Alternate Being, The Black Latios,...is there even a good Ditto fic out there? Edit: Ash's Transformation)

Humans/ Ash Crew in post Human Genocide world/ Only Pokemon world

Betrayed Ash (i.e. Altomare Ace)

Gardevoir without sex (i.e. Gift of The Protector)

Ash with legendary (i.e. Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master)

Now this is just a polite request but I will mention your story when I do update this.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Things Don't Just Go 'Poof'_

A/N: Uh, yeah...*cough* Just ignore the fact of how late this chapter is. I know you don't want to hear excuses so I'll sum it up: Blood, Hospital, Sleep, College, College, Blood, College Blood,

I originally started this story thinking that I woulds have plenty of time to write in college, that is not the case sadly... I am currently on November Break and am able to write now(lets see how much since I have mostly just slept)

This chapter was 90% finished by the time I had posted the first chapter, I just never proofread it or finished the other 10%b until now. Thank you to those that revised,reviewed, and sent me PMs in attempt to revive meme a pm with the Lines(if you want) and the idea(required)

That being said if you didn't like it or if you did, tell me. PM or review, Anon reviews are enabled as well, so if you have an opinion on my story throw it at me. I'd love to hear it. For the sake of Sanity...On With the Show!

* * *

"Gran-Meema, is that the story?"

Chuckling, "Oh why of course not dear! that was just the beginning!"

The mon had a confused look on her face, "But the Hero died? Doesn't that make it the end of the story?" Several of them other mons nodded in agreement.

"Oh no dear, he didn't really die...", with a frown working it's way onto her face and a barely audible sigh she mumbled, "He wasn't really the Hero either..."

Now the little mon that spoke up was really confused, "Buh, there was blood," flinging his arms out and almost falling backwards from the shift in balance, he exclaimed" Everywhere! There was no way he lived!"

"Hrmmm, normally that would be true but this...human... was special, Child. Let us call him...Lucky, Yes... Lucky. Now, let me continue."

* * *

_Tha-Thud_

Something soft and fuzzy was brushing against my face.

_Tha-Thud_

I was curled in a ball around something, but it didn't matter. I was tired.

_WHUMP_

Fate had other plans though, and so I found myself, now awake, nursing the welt that was forming on my head from where it smacked on the hard metal wall.

That means I had to do two things, open my eyes to see what I hit and uncurl myself to hold my head.

"Wha?", looking around all I could see was flat, solid, grey metal. I was in a metal box, a Mew Damned metal box! Clearly one can imagine the surprise they would feel when they wake up in a box, curled protectively around _Mew_.

'_Woah, wait. A...Mew. Mew, is in here, with me, stuck in a metal box. Calm down...uh...oh...what is my name? Ca-...No. Cole? Coal? Colt? YES! YES! Colt! My name is Colt! Okay, Colt What? Colt...It? No, Colt Eto. My name is Colt Eto.'_

"Oh hell," I nearly started crying as panic began to take over, "I almost didn't even remember my name! Wha-" My eyes shot open in surprise as I drew a blank. I couldn't remember _anything_, excluding my name, I suppose what would be unimportant things like what metal was, and the fact that Mew was sleeping in my lap. I looked back down at the New Species Pokemon, my left eye twitched and suddenly my head just filled with information.

_**Mew**__: The New Species_

_Mew is normally described as a pink, bipedal cat-like creature.. Mew's hair is so fine and thin, it can only be seen under a microscope. It has a long, skinny tail ending with a rounded tip. Mew has big hind legs and short arms with three-fingered paws. Mew's feet are very large with oval markings near its three toes. Mew has triangular ears and baby blue eyes. Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokémon contained within its body. It also vaguely resembles an embryo or fetus, and is often depicted in a pink orb. _

_Mew's rumored "main" abilities would include turning invisible at will, creating force-fields of psychic energy and being able to transform into any one of the other 493 species of Pokémon. Mew is capable of wielding every type of attack possible. It has been seen to be able to swim underwater as well as float in mid-air_

_Mew is supposedly very curious and intelligent Pokémon that will only appear to someone with a pure heart. It loves playing around and swimming, and has been known to act very childish at times, wanting everybody it trusts to play with it._

I jerked my head away in pain, the second my scarlet eye left Mew the information stopped, freeing me from the temporary paralysis it had induced on the rest of my body.

'_Where...where did that come from? Was that a memory? Will that happen everytime I look at a Mon?' _, my curiosity got the better of me as I looked down once again with my left eye closed, it was to my pleasant surprise that nothing happened. It meant that whatever happened was connected to my left eye, '_What is so special about my eye? It is just an eye..._' to prove my own point to myself I opened my left eye and looked right at the Mew that somehow was still sleeping and now clinging to me like I was some plush toy. Something _pinged_ in my head like I could "call up" that information again if I needed to. '_Well that certainly is useful to have, yes yes, it has much potential. I wonder if it is only what I have no or could it possibly grow in the future? Can it be improved? Heheh, Science must be done.' _

I found it amazing that I so quickly accepted that I was in an unknown steel box for what more then likely has been several hours now, still had fresh air(I may have amnesia but I am not stupid) and probably being taken to some remote underground place to be tested on until I died. It was small stuff when you compare that to having a Mew hug you in its sleep, said Mew at anytime able to turn you into anything and you not being able to do a thing about it? Yeah, metal boxes and broken laws of reality are kinda small stuff. '_Now that I think about it, Mew is probably creating the air...but that would cause pressure, so then the old air would have to be taken out, but then the new air would be taken out as well because of dissipation, so she'd have to make more air which would make more pressure which-' _ "GAH!"

I held my head in pain, questioning reality should be saved for when I am in more control of my current situation, and not amnesic. "Speaking of reality," I looked down at the Mew that I still had a hard time accepting was there and not just some figment of delusion," How am I going to get out of here?". A more indepth search just confirmed my point, the box was seamless, corners were rounded and there was something that made me sick in the stomach everytime I tried to 'feel' past the steel to get a feel of where we were.

The box itself was at least a foot higher than me and I could "comfortably" lay down, stretch out and still have plenty of room. Surrounding it on the outside was what I guess something that makes people sick the closer they get to it or something, I was not very sure.

"Great!" throwing my arms in the air, no longer caring about the Mew in my lap," I'm in a steel box, with a Mew, being taken who knows where, and I am almost positive I have limited air now. could ANYTHING ELSE POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!" Boy Oh Boy, I immediately regretted those words as I went sailing through the air and stopped my momentum with my face on the steel wall.

* * *

**2 Hours Earlier, Viridian Forest**

"Stop Thief!"

Shit.

"Turn yourself in now, Murderer!"

Oh Shit.

"You can't escape the law, Terrorist!"

For the love of...how much did they dig up?

"Quickly, Colt couldn't have gotten far, split up and look for tracks!"

Well that would certainly explain a lot.

'_Well shit, I am screwed now that they have identified me by name. I have to get outta here fast if I want to keep living outside of a cell' _ I inched up from behind the enormous fallen tree that was the only thing capable of hiding my bullk, the coast was clear, so I decided it would be best if I kept moving and be alert for leaving tracks. Those Growlithe they had were bound to pick up on my temporarily "altered" scent any minute now, so I had to find a river, evade capture, hook up with my partner, retrieve my pokemon from the PD, and stop a planned robbery later today by petty thieves.

"_Simple," she said._

I dashed over a rock, no longer caring what heard me as the barks of the Growlithe echoed in the forest, now devoid of its normal chatter.

"_The disguise will work," she said._

I spied a river ahead, the barking was closing in.

"_They won't have any Ghost or Darks," she said._

I dived into the fast current, letting it take me where it would, which was fine with me as it decreased the work I had to do.

"_It is foolproof," She said._

"_Foolproof, bah! You clearly underestimated the foolishness of a fool. Yah hear me Lily? This is all your fault!" _ I hope she had picked up on that or at least the emotion behind it to get the gist of it. '_I mean sure,' _I grabbed ahold of a log that was floating near me,' _I punched the guy for insulting Lily, but what were the chances he was a Ghost/Dark Trainer, I mean seriously? Who could have predicted tha-...oh wait. My partner could have...and she did. Well, fuck me. This is all my fault isn't it'_

"_Yes, yes it is Master, I tried to warn you but Noooooooo," _ I suppose I shouldn't be shocked that she was there, listening to my thoughts. It also didn't really phase me as she lifted me out of the water with Psychic and pulled me over to the riverbank that she was standing on. Then she proceeded to drop me on my ass, I probably deserved it too, for somehow botching a mission that was suppose to be "extremely simple".

I got up and mimicked brushing myself off, mostly just for theatrics. Receiving an eye rol from her, I strode up and gave her a sopping wet and muddy bear hug. Her shard hurtin something pretty hard in my chest, I felt her reaction alone made this entire day worth it, "_EWWWWWWWWWWWW EWWW No No NO! Get off me you OAF! Do you have any UGH Idea how THAT IS NOT MUD OH GOD! No! You are getting me All WET! GAH! Its all over me now, You...Idiot!" _Her episode was also punctuated with flailing, twisting,and a few small Psychic blasts to make me let go, to which she eventually succeeded in, freeing herself that is. Freezing me in place with an enormous grin on my face, she used the powers she so naturally commanded to separate herself from the water and stuff I had covered her in with my hug. Then blasted me with a little overly powerful wave of energy to clean me off lest I hug her once more and recoat her in gunk.

Finally freeing me after she was positive that she had removed every speck of particulate from her person, I walked over to the river to check myself out. After the crazy stuff that had happened today I wasn't too much worse for the wear. My brown hair was wild, or as wild and a short buzz cut hair could get, the colored contact had fallen out of my eyes revealing one to be a pure scarlet red and the other a human brown. A diagonal scar ran through my left eye, after the Pokemon attack where I had received that scar my pupil and iris had become a solid scarlet red, but I could still see just fine out of it, sometimes better. Scratching my five o'clock shadow I just couldn't see it, but people always said I had a sort of chiseled look, with a squarish jaw and all. I wasn't exactly the subtle type and my statue reflected that, at 6'3" and 300 lbs I could give some Pokemon a serious run for their money in a hand to hand fight, and I have. According to Lily, my arms were like tree trunks and my chest was like two barrels strapped together, I never intentionally worked out. Hauling water, wood, and food does happen to put and kep a person in shape.

Physically I was fine but my clothes were ruined, even if Lils did "clean" them. The grey wifebeater was all torn up, I would need a lot of thread to fix that up. My army pants were ripped and torn, also fraying on the ends. My hiking boots were most likely the only thing that I could rely on not having to replace, steel reinforced and leather backed they were tough and packed helluva hit.

Lily broke me out of my self-inspection by wrapping my right arm in a hug,"_I am glad your safe, Master."  
_  
"Aye, Lily, glad you are safe as well. That was one helluva fuck up wasn't it?

Not letting go she started to rub her cheek on my arm, "_Master, you are the only one I now that could pull that off."_

I began to walk forward as standing out in the open for long periods of time is just a bad idea in general, especially when you have police chasing you. "Lily, you know what? Three people?"

She kept in step with me, finally cease her odd ways of showing affection to put her hands on her hips and began to tell me off while walking backwards."_Yeah, so what of it? I am still right, my statement still stands. Besides if you hadn't punched that guy we could have easily-"_I grabbed her and dashed the both of us over to behind a fairly large tree. About a half-dozen yards in front of us there was three men clad in all black standing over what looked to be a small boy.

With Lily now quite we both could now listen in on their conversation, filed with erratic hand movements.

"-crazy! I am telling you I came over here to take a piss and one second here wasn't there then POOF! There he was!"

"Things don't just go 'Poof', Dude are you still..you know?"

"Hell no man! Bro, back me up on this!"

"..."

"Wow, thanks for the help that Bro...anyway I am telling you he went 'Poof'!"

"Whatever man, Lets throw him in the Mag-Lock Cage in the back and just get back to the outpost. Even if he didn't go 'poof' like you said he did, still would make a free test subject for those eggheads."

"...We should hurry, we are being watched..."

"Aww hell, Bro. Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"...loud.."

The three men scrambled around, one ran over to the transport truck that I had just noticed was there and opened up some futuristic looking metal box, while the other two lifted the kid, who was still curled up, and threw him into the strange jumped in the back of the truck while the other two ran to the front and sped away, leaving noticeable and very followable tire tracks in the conveniently wet dirt.

"Hey Lily," I turned around having run out to the clearing they had the truck parked in," why didn't you sense them?" I was seriously hoping to was not for the reason I suspected it was.

"_I don't know, it was like they weren't there at all, almost as if they were a Dark-type Pokemon...Colt, you don't think...?" _She was becoming visibly worried at that thought.

I stood up and placed my hand on her shoulder, " Yeah, that was a Cipher prototype when we took them down. Looks like its been finished and distributed to grunts that seemed like they worked for Rocket...

She was starting to get visibly nervous, "_But we shut down the Rockets, Cipher, Aqua, and Magma back when Plasma got raided...if they are active again.."_

"Yeah, it means their funding never stopped, we took out all the illegal sources which leaves only one..."

"_You can't mean.."_

"Yeah Lily, it looks like exactly _that_. We can only pray to Mew that it isn't so.", I looked around and realized the one thing we should have been doing. "Lily! We have to follow that truck!"

"_Are you suggesting I Psychically fly the two of us after it?",_ with a nod from be we both began to glow blue and defy gravity, "_you better have a plan to stop that truck, because this will wear me out to uselessness."_

"Don't worry Lil, I _always_ have a plan. This one is gunna be good."

"_I was afraid you would say that."_

* * *

**15 Minutes Ago, Unknown Trail**

I lied in wait for the truck to pass by any second now. Lily had zipped us up ahead of the trail so we could still ambush the truck, I tossed a quick look back to my partner who was now passed out on a tree, correction: _I _ambush this truck.

'_Alrighty Colt, you can do this. Its just a truck, you've stopped worse. Kinda..'_, I started to shift nervously where I was hiding by the side of the trail. I was putting all my hope in human reaction at coupla rocks being thrown at the windshield, I doubted they would do anything besides scare the driver but hey, a man can hope.

The trap was simple: A tripwire, a boulder, and some rope. They hit the tripwire, which lets the rope slack, which makes the rock swing at the incoming truck, then I pray to Mew that they freak out and do something stupid.

I really hoped this worked because Plan B involved me running at the side of the damn thing and hoping I send it careening into a tree without causing...'_Wait a tick, why not just make a roadblock of rocks? It would save me a Helluva lot of time, and I don't get overly injured this way!' _As I was about to get out of my hiding spot in the thick grass on the side of the dirt path when I heard the sound of a engine moving ever closer, and _fast_. It was then I realized something very vital, something that should have not been overlooked so easily. Trucks are fast, trucks are steel, and the world doesn't stop to let me monologue(no matter how many petitions I send to Dialga).

The truck was nearing my ambush point going at least 60mph down this trail, which honestly was just a cleared patch of dirt. I knew that this plan wasn't going to work, should have known from the start. The point however was really driven home with the sharp end of the knife resting on my throat. "Well, shit...sooo Koga, how've yah been? J doin fine?" The knife was pushed just enough to start drawing a trickle of blood. "Not the time for pleasantries Colt, you are a terrorist now. Also, you skipped out of the date with my daughter. She is mad." This is the point where I would have normally tried to lighten up the conversation with a chuckle or two but since the whole knife-in-your-throat thing was still going on, there was not much point. "Hey listen, Koga, ther something I really need to look into and that truck holds it. I kinda need to-"

"Quiet, Bruno has that covered."

"What do you mea-" I received my answer before I could even fishing the question, I watched as the truck passed us. Then as it was rent in two by an enormous Onix shooting out of the ground underneath it. The steel box that the child had been dropped into went flying back down the incline that the path was made on, while the front of the truck flipped and spilled its occupants onto the hard ground.

Two of the three operatives in black cloth were dead, one was covered in blood and the other had his neck at an angle it should never have been at. The third though, unlucky him, was still quite alive and kicking.

With the knife hastily removed, Koga and I ran towards the injured and alive man now lying facedown on the muddy path. He got there first and flipper the man over revealing almost no distinguishing features, just short blonde hair, brown eyes, and an Average Joe face. I rummaged through the man's, and his friends, pockets for anything that could possibly help us, mostly me, tell who and what these guys were. All the while Onix just sitting there, presumably basking in the sun.

I found absolutely nothing useful on the guys that would identify them, besides the 13k Poke in one of their back pockets. "Hey Koga! Any Luck with Comatose over there?", I said casually pocketing the money and strolling over to him. He was searching for something in his side pouch, as I walked closer I could see him pull out a small vial of brackish liquid. I pulled up behind him, my large body casting a shadow over both of them. "So, wazat supposed ta do?"

Without acknowledging me he calmly continued to swirl the liquid around and then measure its opaqueness, almost like some sorta 'Shake well before drinking' crap they sold in stores. "Already done looting the dead?"

"Hey, I wasn't lootin' da dead, I was searchin fer identification!", I pointed at him even though he couldn't see it and before I could continue, "Oh really? So that Thirteen-Thousand Poke just appeared into your pocket?"

"Don't ye be lumpin me wit any of those unsavory types, ya hearin me? We bin over dis already nearly t'ree times now! I did wat I had tah do!" I was about to go into a full rant when a red beam shot out of the tall grass and hit Onix, returning it to its master's Pokeball. Bruno, ripped and shirtless as ever, strolled out with a wide grin plastered on his face.

I tensed, Bruno was one of the few people out there that could go toe to toe with me and win, and we hadn't on exactly the best of terms. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding with his next words to me, "Colt! It has certainly been a whle, you still treatin them right?" I stopped hovering over whatever Koga was dong to tghe man to go meet Bruno halfway, with a handshake-to-shoulder-slam it was back to normal between the two of us.

"So Colt, you going to answer me?

I tossed a look over to Lily before answering,"Fine, we are all doing just fine. It is not like I am being chased everyday of my life, unable to go to and human settlement without some shit happening, AND the most wanted man in all the League Regions..."

"So, the Norm?"

I sighed, "Yeah..the Norm..." I turned and walked back to Koga for an update,"So how is it coming? That portion of your gunna work?" I indicated the brownish stuff he was swirling in a vial.

He just continued to swirl the vial like he had been for several minutes now and offered no response, so I waited. Eventually(and by that I mean a scant few seconds after I had counted up to Ryhorn) he stopped swirling the vial and uprighted it into the unconscious man's mouth. "There, that should walk him up any moment now."

We all hovered around the man as he finally drifted back to reality, that is until he was conscious enough to realize that we were in fact, not his brothers but The Elite 4(plus me), he snapped awake .

I Talked as I approached him, "Listen buddy, you bros are dead and if you don't give us answers. You will be joining them, got it? I cracked my neck and knucles as I loomed over him. I did not get the reaction hoping for, instead of fear or cowardice I received laughter. "What do you think is so funny, grunt?"

"Hahhaha, You will all meet your death soon, THE SHADOW WILL RULE THE WORLD AND YOU SHALL BE GROUND TO DUST! HAIL KING, HAIL THE KING!" Then he knocked out a fake tooth with his tongue and chomped down hard on it, seconds later foaming at the mouth and very much dead.

"Huh..." I looked at Koga and Bruce, "Would this be a bad time to ask if you guys could get my Pokemon from a maximum security vault?"

Koga responded, with Bruce still in shock," Yes, it would be Colt."

Bruce finally choosing to speak mumbled something out that sounded like this,"I've never seen such devotion in a mere Grunt.."

"No shit, he just killed himself rather than be captured..."

The reason why the crime "Teams" were so easy to defeat was the only the leaders were passionate and the Grunts were cowards(usually). With devoted Grunts, Team Rocket level resources, and Cipher level tech or beyond.. Well, I didn't even need a Psychic to know we were all thinking the same thing at that moment.

_**Shit.**_

* * *

**End Chapter.**

okay folks that's a rap..PLEASE! Review, PM what have you! I need help with grammar(as you can obviously see) and someone to keep me on track with this story as I would really like to get this moving...

G'Day Mates!  
~Sneaky D


	4. END

check the first chapter for details just encase it doesn't notify you


End file.
